Poor little thing
by blood-sucking vampyre
Summary: this is sort of just a tester thing so read it and tell me if it seems worth continuing or if its just a big pile of poopy!
1. number one, smack your bum

A/N: ok this is like a tester chapter so if you read it and tell me what you think. It's gonna be D/G cuz those rock but its not gonna be the type where Draco thinks Ginny is hot and then tries 2 fuck her and happens 2 fall in love with her on the way cuz that's stupid n not how it happens! But anyhoo tell me what you think, but no flaming please cuz like I said it's only a tester. And I'll need a Beta reader too if anyone is bored enough to wanna help me out. not that you will. but you know. you might. yeah right so umm enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I probably don't even own the plot cuz there are so many HP fanfics now I bet someone has done something similar. But I'll try and make it my own I promise!  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis.  
  
"Ginny go away," Ron snapped, pushing her out of his bedroom door. It was a week before the four of them were due back to school. Ginny would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was really looking forward to it. The summer had been awful. Ron, Harry and even Hermione had practically ignored her. Hermione only speaking to her late at night, once they were in bed and the boys weren't there. Ginny had asked for her friend to stay over but her mother told her there was no room, what with Hermione and Harry staying, and the twins who despite having moved most of their furniture into the flat above their shop (yep, you guessed it, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) and Percy home to visit. Ginny sighed. She turned round and leant on the door Ron had just slammed in her face and she slid quietly to the floor, trying to ignore the loneliness that was creeping up on her. There was a crash from Ron's room, turning round slightly to hear what had happened Ginny heard her brother exclaiming angrily. "God she is so annoying. Why cant she just bugger off and get some friends of her own." To Ginny's shock Harry and Hermione laughed. "I did hear her asking your mum if she could have a friend over earlier in the summer" Hermione told him. "She has friends?" Ron asked in mock amazement. "God forbid." Harry joked. "Ah leave her alone Ron, it must be pretty lonely all by herself." Hermione said. "She doesn't seem to have many friends at Hogwarts either, but at least there she has lots of people to tag along after." "I don't care," snapped Ron. "It gets really annoying when she's constantly tagging along after us." "He has a point Herm," Harry interjected. "Especially when we want to talk about Snuffles." "I guess" Hermione sighed. "I can't help but feel sorry for her though. Poor little thing."  
  
Ginny stood up. She had had enough of this. She marched to her room. How dare they discuss her behind her back? Who did they think they were? She had plenty of friends at Hogwarts. She didn't tag along after anyone. Okay so she wasn't especially close to any of her friends but that didn't mean she didn't have any. The cheek of it. And as for Hermione! Well, wasn't she supposed to be her friend too? All she'd done this summer was ignore her and then pity her. "Poor little thing my arse" Ginny snarled at the mirror. "I'll show her."  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was in Diagon Alley that Ginny first saw her. Through the window of Madam Malkin's. A beautiful petite girl with hair a glimmering red and trying on robes of emerald green. She was chattering to the tall woman stood beside her. Ginny assumed that was her mother. The girl turned to one of the apprentice witches and said something before removing the robes to reveal a pair of faded old muggle jeans and plain black top with thin straps. Such simple clothing but on this girl they looked great. Ginny took a step back and her eye was caught by a full length mirror in the window of the shop. She looked at her long red hair almost down to her waist then she looked towards the girl whose hair was at her shoulders. While Ginny's was wavy with some frizz, this girl had loose curls. Her features were accented with make-up while Ginny's lay bare, but underneath Ginny realised they must be about the same age. Same figure, thin and slightly flat-chested, but as Ginny reasoned a push-up bra would sort that out soon enough. Ginny turned away from the mirror. She knew what she had to do. Armed with the small amount of money she had earned over the summer, working at Fred and George's shop, she went up Diagon Alley to the fabric shop where she bought the black velvety material for her new robes, some black cotton to fix herself a new top, not unlike the one worn by the girl in the shop, and some other cheap coloured material to add to her collection. Over the past few summers, fuelled by boredom and the frustration at wearing tattered, hand-me-down robes, Ginny had found an old sewing machine up in the attic and had begun making her own clothes. Her first few attempts were, to be honest, remarkably poor. She had kept them in a box under her bed to give herself a laugh every now and then, but now she was proving to be quite adept at it. Walking purposefully to the cosmetics shop Ginny walked in and nearly walked straight back out again. They expected her to pay 10 silver sickles for a bottle of Curlzeasy Hair Care Potion? Apparently so, but if she was to prove to Hermione, Harry and the rest of the world that she wasn't a little girl anymore then she needed to do it right. Picking up some mascara, eyeliner and various eye shadows and lip-glosses she made her way to the counter. Throwing it all down on the desk she was informed by the sulky teenage shop assistant, that she was entitled to a free make-up bag with her mascara. Ginny chose a beautiful little emerald green bag with silver celtic designs embroidered onto it. Throwing all her purchases into it, she left, and suppressing the urge to squeak with excitement she went to meet up with her family at The Leaky Cauldron to floo home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Arriving home first Ginny quickly ran upstairs to hide her new things. She pulled out a tattered box encased in frayed pink silk that Ginny was sure must have been quite beautiful at some point. She threw in the makeup bag next to her diary and jewellery box. Then she closed the lid and pushed her "box of special things" under her bed. Going down to retrieve the new schoolbooks her mother had bought for her she raced straight back upstairs again to confide in her diary about her new plan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It wasn't until the last day before she returned to school that Ginny had a chance to try out her new things. Having spent the previous six days making her robes and a few new tops for herself, she had run out of time. Yet that day was perfect, Percy and her father were at work, her mother visiting Fred and George, who had finally moved out, and Harry Ron and Hermione had gone. out. Ginny was unsure where they had gone and for the first time all holidays, didn't care, so desperate was she to be alone to experiment, that she practically pushed them out of the door. Standing in the bathroom, having taken a shower and used her new 'Curlzeasy' potion before using her hair dryer (A/N: I figure they must have some sort of hair-drying contraption that runs on magic right?) she was ready to view the results. She paused, running into her room an pulling on her oldest, most faded pair of jeans, and pulling on her push-up bra and black top with thin shoulder- straps, she avoided the mirror in her bedroom and ran straight back to the bathroom, where the mirror was bigger and the room lighter. Stepping into view of herself, she took a deep breath. The potion had darkened her hair to a deep auburn and it fell in loose curls about her face. For the first time in her life, Ginny looked cool. She looked so similar to the pretty girl from Diagon Alley, who seemed to project everything Ginny wanted to be. with one difference. Ginny ran into her mother's room and grabbed a large pair of scissors, back in the bathroom she took a deep breath and grabbed a chunk of her hair. and cut it. She breathed out and smiled at her reflection before cutting off the rest of her hair so it lay on her shoulders. After testing out her new make-up and finally settling on a shimmery grey shade, she giggled and squealed, and every so often felt the urge to jump up and down with excitement. She thought of Hermione's own mane of bushy brown hair, and un-made up face. "Who's the 'poor little thing now' Hermione?" She sniggered hugging herself. Just then she heard a noise downstairs, not wanting anyone to see her as she was she bundled her hair up into a messy knot and took off her clothes, before running across the landing and into her room. She folded the clothes and placed them under her bed, which was the only free space she had left. She reverently lay her make-up case on top of her clothes in her trunk and sighed at the thought of the next day. She'd show them all. They'd think twice before pitying Ginny Weasley. If she had her way, by next year they'd all want to be her, and she was damned if she wasn't gonna get what she wanted. 


	2. number two, peek a boo

A/N: Okay kiddies, this is dedicated to all my reviewers. although ff.net is being thoroughly stupid n evil and even though its sending notifications of reviews n stuff its not showing up on the bit where it says stats? Ya no the bit I mean? It says I only hav 2 reviews! And it kept like refusing to let me update my story which is sooooo dumb! Bt whatever I'm updating now and lotsa people have said they like it so far so to all you magical people I'm gonna keep going! YOU ROCK MY FRIENDS!!!  
  
P.S. in dire need of a beta reader!!!! Any1 who has enuf time on their hands to help me out lemme no ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the creative genius behind these characters and stuff I'm jst the one who likes 2 nick it n make up stupid stories of my own imagination and whimsy. *giggles at the word 'whimsy'* hehe  
  
Chapter two  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione's shocked voice rang out through the kitchen when Ginny wandered into the kitchen after having spent an hour in the bathroom getting ready. Her expression was cool and calm as though nothing was different, yet underneath she was ready to explode with excitement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look. different." Hermione stuttered. Ron shrugged and didn't even bother to look at her but when Harry turned round and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Do I?" Ginny answered nonchalantly. "I changed my shampoo is all." She retained her offhand demeanour but felt extremely smug at the reaction.  
  
"You. you look. great Gin. really." Harry's voice trailed off as Ron glared at him.  
  
At that point Molly blew into the kitchen like a whirlwind chivvying them along into the taxi. She was far too anxious about getting them safely to the platform in time to notice anything new about Ginny. The girl didn't care however, the jaw-dropping look from Harry had sufficed her ego just enough. In the car journey, the trio continued their summer-long habit of excluding her from their conversation, but Ginny although pretending to be bored and staring out of the window could see Harry glancing at her every so often out of the corner of her eye. She smiled smugly to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Platform 9 and ¾ was a hive of activity when they arrived. The other three disappeared to find a carriage of their own so Ginny, having stored her trunk in the luggage compartment, went of search of friends and people to impress. Wandering down the long Hogwarts express Ginny started to get frustrated. In every carriage were people she wouldn't dream of going near. Why is it that like attracts like? Fat people hang around with fat people, ugly people prefer ugly people, loser people prefer, well.losers. She paused outside a carriage when she spotted Colin Creevey and others from her year who she'd spent the last four years hanging out with. She pulled open the carriage door and opened her mouth to say hi.  
  
Colin turned to her, "Can we help you?" he asked politely.  
  
She froze. What was he on about? Didn't he recognize her? She glanced about the carriage before realising nobody had. She was shocked...okay she'd changed her hair and she was wearing make-up and cool clothes but still she didn't look that different just. cooler. Then it hit her. She'd said it herself, like attracts like. Ginny was cool now and her old friends just weren't. She needed to find people worthy of hanging out with her, people who were as cool as she was.  
  
She shook her head and mumbled something before spinning round and leaving. Her stomach felt full of butterflies as she wandered up the train looking for cool people. At that minute she saw a door open up ahead and a dark- haired boy peered out. He took a step and lurched forward. He giggled and fell over. Surely he wasn't drunk? Through the open door Ginny heard music blasting out. Full of curiosity Ginny went to investigate. As she strolled past the door she peeked in and saw a thin cloud of smoke. There were teenagers lazing around on the seats. Some held cigarettes in their hands while others held bottles of booze. In the middle a tall beautiful blonde girl was dancing to the music. She swayed back and forth and Ginny, mesmerized stopped to watch her.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. She beckoned to Ginny to come forward and into the compartment. Ginny walked towards her nervously.  
  
"What am I doing?" she thought to herself. "I cant party with these people... they're good-looking and. cool. but then again. so am I." She grinned at the girl who took her hands and started to dance with her, copying the girl's movement. Swaying and wiggling and feeling great she struggled to hear the girl speaking to her over the music.  
  
"I'm Andine." She said.  
  
"I'm Gi. Virginia." Ginny told her, as she smiled to herself. She was Virginia now, cool and popular. Ginny, the old her, was gone for good.  
  
Andine turned to one of the guys and took his the cigarette off him. She took a couple of pulls before offering it to Ginny, who shook her head.  
  
"Thanks but I don't smoke." She said. Andine just laughed.  
  
"You'll like this, trust me, you cant go wrong with this stuff."  
  
"But smoking can kill you." Ginny began and set her new friend off laughing even more.  
  
"Yeah after about fifty years! Besides its not tobacco, it's hash. It's good for you; it'll help you relax. Come on try it," she waved it enticingly before Ginny's face. "You never know 'til you try." She hesitated before taking the joint, then shrugged and took a pull. Then another, and another.  
  
"Atta girl." Andine said before resuming her swaying dancing. She put her arm around Ginny's waist and the two danced closely, Ginny started to feel calm and got into the movements, their writhing bodies slowly gyrating against each other. Ginny giggled and so did Andine. As the song ended, they pulled apart and Andine winked at her and nodded her head towards the three guys sitting watching them. None were blushing or flustered like Colin would be, or Neville. They were calm and cool. Getting off on it definitely, but cool nonetheless. A new song came on the radio and Andine began to dance again. No sexy swaying movements this time however, this song had a faster upbeat tempo so Andine and Ginny let go and thrashed about with their hips swinging from side to side faster than u could see and their hands in the air. Two of the boys stood up and danced with them. A tall blonde stood behind Ginny and she writhed against him, his hands running down the sides of her body and she was flirting like she'd never done before. As she danced she pondered how she'd never seen this group before. They were her people, the ones she wanted to be, they were cool. And now she was one of them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(A/N: from Ginny's POV now folks)  
  
Several hours later, when the music had been turned off and we all lounged on the seats I took the chance to have a good look round. There were about seven of us in all. Everyone was chilled out, not stoned or drunk, but relaxed. I sat next to the blonde guy I'd danced with. He was sitting in the corner, one leg up on the seat and watching me. Andine was next to me going on about the stars and the moon, with two guys the other side of her. Opposite us were a blonde boy with a brunette stuck to his face and next to them lying down on the seat was a petite girl with light brown hair. These were beautiful people. I felt almost honoured to be with them. It occurred to me I had no idea who they were; I didn't know their names, their ages or even their houses. But it didn't seem to care. Nothing was important here except having a good time.  
  
The boy I'd seen staggering outside, suddenly opened the door and crashed into the compartment. Nobody took any notice of him until one of the guys talking to Andine leaned over and said. "Get out Joe you're making a twat of yourself." The boy turned and left and we all carried on as normal.  
  
"So Virginia," The small girl lying on the seat opposite rolled over and struck up a conversation with me. "What year are you in? I don't remember seeing you around much before."  
  
"I'm just starting my fifth." I said shyly.  
  
"Cool, most of us are in sixth or seventh."  
  
"Oh." What did she mean? Was she hinting I was too young for this crowd? Did she want me to leave already? The guy next to me seemed to sense my dilemma.  
  
"Don't mind Livvy," he said laughing. "She doesn't mean a bitch most of the time but she does it very well anyway." I turned to the girl who shrugged.  
  
"You're Livvy?" I asked tentatively. I wanted her to like me, this was my chance to be cool I had to fit in.  
  
"That's right. The perv sitting next to you, whose eyeballs are somewhere you're your bra by now is Dave."  
  
"What? The girl has nice tits." Dave said defensively. I could feel myself blushing. I tried desperately to stop. I didn't want to seem prudish. "Besides Liv', you're just jealous 'cause you don't have any." She gave him a dirty look and rolled over.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's always like this on the way back to school. The rest of us learned five years ago not to get off your head partying the night before Hogwarts but she still hasn't learned." He grinned. I laughed and asked who everyone else was. "Well you know Andine. well... who doesn't? I'd safely bet at least 90% of Hogwarts male population know Andine very well indeed." He glanced at her to see if he'd got a reaction. he had. The blonde laughed and reaching past Ginny face hit him flirtatiously.  
  
"Ignore him Virginia. He likes to imply I'm a whore, but I'm not I just like having fun."  
  
"Three times a night."  
  
"As far as I remember Moon, you could only get it up the once." She said in a mock-offended tone.  
  
"I don't remember you complaining sweetheart."  
  
"What can I say? I'm good at faking it."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me, you've had enough practice."  
  
The argument carried on for about ten minutes and I watched absorbed by this fascinating new world that was drawing me in. These people were so different to anyone else I knew. I tried imagining Colin and Adelaide having a play-fight about their sex adventures together and nearly cracked up at the thought.  
  
"Next to Andine are Rufus Nott and Rory Malone. In the corner there currently sucking on each others faces are Blaise Zabini (A/N: girl) and."  
  
"Draco Malfoy." I exclaimed, as the couple broke apart.  
  
A/N: oooooo what's she gonna do now her new circle of friends include Draco Malfoy. Will she stay or will she go? Stay tuned folks for next weeks edition of.. my really crappy rip off of J.K Rowling's genius! 


	3. Authors Note

So what did everyone think of the new book then? I thought it was really different! Don't you think she made Harry really stroppy n quick-tempered? In all the other books it's Ron who snaps n loses his temper a lot not Harry! I mean it was still great n all but no way near as good as the others! My favourite was probably The Prisoner of Azkaban review your opinions on the book cuz I wanna know what everyone thought! Although I know it's not just me who thinks it was different. my mum thought it was too! She said she found it hard to get into. Personally I didn't but how did you lot find it? 


	4. number three, hee hee hee

Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.K.R's. Lucky caterpillar!  
  
Chapter 3 ~*~*~  
  
"So you know me then?" he smirked.  
  
"Know you?" Ginny exploded. "Of course I know you!"  
  
"Eager to se if those rumours are true?" He leant forward and added in a loud whisper, "they are!"  
  
Ginny paused, annoyed. What was he on about? Where the snide remarks he always used when talking to her? Ok he didn't bother with her that often, he probably considered her 'below his notice' she thought.  
  
"I don't remember seeing you around before. Are you in Ravenclaw or something? You're certainly not in Slytherin, we'd have seen you before now." Malfoy persisted. He sounded serious, he really didn't know who she was.  
  
"Yeah, that's because - " She stopped herself and looked around. Was everyone here in Slytherin? Ginny's stomach twisted into a knot. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." She thought. "They're my new friends, they're where I fit in, they can't be in Slytherin. My popularity can't be over yet. Is this all I get? A taste? A few hours?"  
  
"That's because what?" Livvy demanded. Ginny looked up and everyone in the carriage was staring at her, waiting to confirm why they hadn't seen her before. She made a quick decision.  
  
"Well, it's because I'm in Ravenclaw of course." She said quickly, blushing. She hoped they'd put it down to the acute stares and not to her lie. But they seemed to buy it, at least for now, because Andine looked out of the window and decided they had better start preparing for their arrival at Hogwarts. Blaise and Livvy moved over to the same side as Andine and Ginny, and the boys moved to the other. Ginny watched curiously and she opened her mouth to ask why, when Livvy brought out her wand and swishing it, said in a loud clear voice.  
  
"Temporarus barricadus." With that a partition of thick oak sprung up down the middle of the compartment.  
  
"Nicely done." Ginny commented. Livvy smirked and turned to her bag where she pulled out her uniform and robes. Ginny did likewise and began to change, being careful to hide the gryffindor badge and tie. She performed a small colour changing charm on her tie so the colours became blue and silver, as the ravenclaws' were. She couldn't change the badge however so she when she put on her robes she left them undone. Fortunately Andine had done the same. She turned and grinned at Ginny.  
  
"Easy access." She giggled.  
  
Ginny looked at the other girls. Their skirts were a lot tighter and shorter than hers. She glanced down at herself and surreptitiously rolled her skirt up, covering it at the top with her shirt. It was lucky she'd thought to bring her sewing machine with her; she could make the required alterations later.  
  
Turning round she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Having spent the majority of the journey stuck to Blaise's face, he now seemed to be ignoring her. Curiously enough, she didn't mind and was busy playing the sultry sexy slytherin around Dave. Ginny had to admit; she did it well. Dark haired, with dark eyes and pouting lips, Blaise was gorgeous and well she knew it.  
  
It struck Ginny as strange how the girls would go from one guy to another in their little group and nobody would care. You could have spent an hour chatting up a guy and if you turned round to find he was flirting with someone else, well you just went and found someone else interested. And there seemed to be no shortage of that. She noticed as she walked from the station to the horseless carriages with her new found friends, how many glances they attracted from other students. People weren't glaring at them in disgust for being slytherins, but were envious, of their beauty, their power and, most importantly to Ginny, their coolness.  
  
She knew it couldn't last. Hell, she was flirting with Draco Malfoy, she was hanging out with him and his friend's. She'd get discovered sooner or later and knowing Slytherin's sly, vengeful reputation; she didn't not want to get on the wrong side of them. Still it was great while it lasted, and she might as well use him for a bit of fun while she still could.  
  
"Virginia," Ginny looked up to see Andine calling her name.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You may or may not have noticed but it has started to rain." Livvy told her snidely.  
  
"If you want to stand in the doorway of the carriage and get soaked that's fine but at least let Draco in and close the door, we're cold." Andine whined.  
  
Ginny looked up at the sky. Livvy was right, the sky was a cloudy grey and large plops of rain were coming down faster and faster. Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder and the heavens opened. Ginny took a step forward and hurried into the carriage, already rather damp. Draco followed her, his hair damp and thanks to the rain no longer slicked back but falling over his eyes.  
  
"Draco you should so wear you're hair like that more often. It looks so much sexier than all slicked back." Andine told him. Draco snarled at her and turned to Ginny. He grinned as his eyes slid down to her chest. Ginny followed his gaze and saw her shirt had gone see-through and was sticking to her chest. She blushed and pulled her robes round her. He smirked and she looked away glancing at Livvy who was glaring at her chest. Ginny, bemused, looked down and saw he Gryffindor badge on show. She hastily folded her robes over it and glanced at Livvy, who was now giving her a dirty look. Blushing even more, Ginny fell silent, and thinking that the sooner they arrived at Hogwarts, the better.  
  
A/N: not a very long one chaps and chappettes! But I've done 3 chapters and was only gonna do one. I like this story though. I have great plans for it. Cuz all the other stories I've written, I've never done more than two or three chapters cause I got bored and ran out of ideas (the fact they were crap didn't exactly help either) but I foresee good things for this plot. Mwahahahaha. : ) 


End file.
